


Relational Triangle

by sonofaladiesman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofaladiesman/pseuds/sonofaladiesman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was trying to study for my gender and sex studies midterm. i thought femslash would help. </p><p>lydia is trying to study for her gender and sex studies midterm. so is erica. she's also not a big fan of taking notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relational Triangle

Lydia's sitting alone in the dining hall, her mind fully focused on the study guide she made for her Intro to Gender and Sexuality midterm, when the blonde who sits in the back of her class slides into the chair in front of her.

"Hey. Laura, right? You studying?" She looks Lydia in the eye in a way that's almost confrontational.

"Um...it's Lydia, and yeah, and sorry, but I study better alone," she replies.

"I'm Erica, and I don't," the other girl replies, eyeing Lydia's notes with interest.

"Well...sorry, but..."

"Remind me what the relational triangle is," she says, touching up her dark red lipstick. "I didn't study shit."

"Why not?" Lydia looks at her with indignance. "The test is today. I've been working on my study guide for the past three weeks."

"Chowdrow. Relational triangle. Now," she growls, slapping her hand down on the paper. "Summarize." Startled, Lydia slips into scholar mode.

"Well...it's complicated...um...women develop differently than men, because they don't fully disassociate from their mothers, and therefore don't need men to be the primary love object, so their oedipal complex is not fully resolved, and their relationship between men and themselves is skewed," she recites.

"Good. How about Foucault." She's filing her nails. "Remind me why I care."

"Because you want to pass the class?" Lydia grumbles. "He talks about sex. Like how everything is about sex." She huffs. "Personally I think that's bull." The other girl looks up, interested.

"If you don't think everything's about sex, then you're not paying attention in class," she says, in a voice like the hiss of steam from a vintage train engine. "Sex is a discourse. Discourse is knowledge. Knowledge is power. Therefore sex is power. Everything's about sex." Lydia flushes.

"You don't need to study with me, then. And is that why Foucault is talking about 'biopower'?"

"Shut up and tell me about Chowdrow."

"No Marx?" Lydia grumbles. Erica grins, dark lipstick glistening.

"I know all I need to know about Marx, love. On with Chowdrow."

"So...capitalism is crap," Lydia starts, but the other girl waves her off.

"Nevermind, I know that," she grumbles. "Tell me about...Freud."

"Penises everywhere." Lydia shrugs. "Penis, phallus, penis, penis, gender isn't real, penis." The blonde grins. "hooks: activism requires accessibility."

"A woman after my own heart," the blonde sighs, squinting at Lydia's upside-down notes. "And?"

"Um..."

"We should fuck sometime," the other girl says conversationally, taking Lydia's hand off the pages and leaning closer, to the point where Lydia could count her eyelashes if she tried. "Put Freud's theories to the test."

"What?" Lydia squeaks, eyes wide.

"Nevermind," the blonde laughs. "Later, Laura."

"It's..." Lydia starts, but watching Erica walk away in leather pants is just...too distracting. The other girl is long gone by the time Lydia realizes that her careful printouts of her notes are gone.

 


End file.
